Sad Smile
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: Can love survive sadness? Mi first fic in English. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story in English, I love Sirius Black and I wish that you like this. Please, let me know your ´s opinions.

**Thanks a lot to my beta, SiRiUsLyInLuV718, for correcting my horrible grammar and spelling.**

Disclaimer: One solid proof that I don't own Harry Potter and co.: Sirius wouldn't be dead and Ron wouldn't be so childish.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was one of those days with grey skies and harsh cold winds, when Hermione Granger decided to finally move out of her boyfriend's house. She was tired of Ron's bad moods and Molly's presence in their home.

Her bank account was practically empty because her parents decided to not help her out anymore because both of them hated Ron with a passion. They even went as far as telling her that she will only be welcomed back to the house, once Ron and her go their separate ways.

She started to walk. She had never been so worried about her future before. She has a decent job in the St. Mungo's as a Healer, but not enough money to afford a hotel.

So there she was, alone in the dark streets of muggle London. She gazed up looked at the name of the street, as she realized where her two feet had taken her.

Grimmauld Place.

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black were only few blocks away from her, and right now she figured that it would be empty.

Sirius, who has returned from the Veil in her seventh year, was currently gone in a business trip to Paris.

Him and Harry were practically the most wealthiest wizards in Britain. Harry, because of his boy wonder status, and Sirius, due to the compensation he got from the Ministry for holding him Prisoner for 11 years. Sirius now owns many business dealerships in Britain, France, and Monaco.

0

"She left me, mum." said Ron angrily glaring at the warm glass of milk that was sitting on the dinning table at the Burrow.

Molly let out a dangerous hiss hearing her son talk about that _tramp_ again. She quickly arose from her chair and pulled Ron in for a bone crushing hug, and showered him with kisses.

"It's her loss, Ronnie." whispered Molly comfortingly to Ron' ear

He nodded and sat up in his chair, and began munching down on the food that his mother had put on the table. He ate in silence, as he slowly and painfully reminisced about his relationship with Hermione.

0

Hermione woke up feeling a arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Ron" she murmured sleepily.

No answer.

"Ron, I need to get up." murmured Hermione, loving the way his arm was possessively wrapped around her. Ron never held her like this, it was very comforting.

"Babe, as much as I want to stay. I should go to work. Move your arm." whispered Hermione, her eyes still closed.

Finally she opened her eyes, and faced what she thought was supposed to be Ron. Hermione let out an earsplitting screech as she realized that it was not Ron that was sleeping right next to her and holding her comfortably… It was Sirius. Sirius Black. Harry Potter's godfather. Her best friend's godfather!

At the sound of her screech, he also jolted awake, eyeing her with great interest.

0 –0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_If you want to wake up in Sirius's bed, let me a review! _

N/A: I hope you liked this corrected chapter. Thanks **SiRiUsLyInLuV718,**.

Emeraude Lefey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One solid proof that I don't own Harry Potter and co.: Sirius wouldn't be dead and Ron wouldn't be so childish.

Chapter 2

Hermione let out another bone clenching screech as Sirius eyed her. She now looked completely terrified. _'What had she done?'_

They both stared at each other, both looking utterly confused, and terrified.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius, as he finally broke the awkward silence.

Sirius still in total shock, needed his brain to slowly register what she said.

"Hermione?" asked Sirius, still utterly confused.

"I think I should start for the beginning." murmured Hermione, as her cheeks turned bright red.

"That would be helpful" answered Sirius cheekily.

"I am sick and tried of Molly invading my privacy!" said Hermione practically shouting.

"As the whole world" said Sirius nodding his head mockingly.

"But not only of her anymore, I mean, I am seriously starting to get sick of Ron too." said Hermione sighing.

"I told you…" started Sirius but was cut off by Hermione.

"Yes, I know what you told me during the say of my engagement party" said Hermione hastily, putting up her arms in surrender. "But I really thought that after we matured in our relationship, he would change." added Hermione, as an afterthought.

"And obviously he didn't" said Sirius sarcastically.

"I mean, he almost punched my boss in the face because he thought that I was having an affair with him. Him! MY BOSS!" huffed Hermione.

"But, I thought Richard was gay. Isn't he?" asked Sirius, as he scratched his head.

"Duh! Of course he is. Why do you think that mostly everyone that works under him are males? Hot males at that." said Hermione matter-a-factly

"Then why did Ron…" started Sirius.

"I don't know." said Hermione shrugging. "But the worse thing was Molly. God I hate that woman. She had the nerve to tell Ron that I had an affair with Richard, because I was not using contractive spells. Didn't it once ever occur to her that I don't want to have kids just yet?" added Hermione, again reliving the frustration she had to go though.

"She did what?" asked Sirius. He couldn't believe that Molly would do that. _'How would she sink so low?'_

"And that's why I decided to move out. I needed to get out of my own house, which was paid with my money." finished Hermione

"You will need a lawyer, if you want to get back your apartment." said Sirius.

"I don't want it back." answered Hermione quickly. "I'll let him have my apartment as long as I don't have to see his face again." finished Hermione.

"And where are you planning to live?" asked Sirius, a hint of concern covering his face.

"Today I will receive my check and I will rent an apartment." said Hermione.

"But what about your parents?" asked Sirius.

"They don't know anything about this." answered Hermione. "I am so sorry Sirius. I wouldn't have bothered you, but I couldn't go to Harry's because Ginny would tell Ron where I was and the last thing I wanted to do was see him." said Hermione lowering her head, trying to hold back sniffles.

Silence.

"Hermione…" began Sirius, after another awkward silence. "You will always be welcome here, no matter what." finished Sirius.

"Thank you. I didn't know where else to go." Sighed Hermione, fresh tears waiting to leak from her eyes. Without another word Sirius pulled Hermione into his embrace. Hermione held him tighter, both finding comfort in a simple embrace. Both letting go of their frustrations, all in a simple hug. Before Hermione had time to recover from the hug, Sirius enveloped her in a heated kiss.

A/N: If you want a kiss from Sirius…. Leave me a review.

Thanks **SiRiUsLyInLuV718,** for beating this one too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione did not find herself responding to Sirius' kiss. She felt uncomfortable but, deep down she really wanted to kiss him with the same passion he possessed. After moments with Hermione not responding, Sirius pulled back. A disappointed look passed his face.

"I am sorry." he said quickly.

He looked embarrassed. His eyes couldn't meet Hermione's. Hermione felt that he expected her to answer the kiss.

"I am late" said Hermione breaking the silence.

"I am going to make a cup of coffee, would you like some before you leave?" asked Sirius, still not catching her eye.

" Yeah. Thanks." said Hermione shrugging.

She closed her eyes as she let out a sigh. Sirius came out of the bathroom and saw a look of sadness in Hermione's features and decided to let her have some alone time.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.

"What I have done?" Sirius asked himself once he was in the kitchen. Sirius was terrified of Hermione's reaction. Never in his life did a female not respond to his kiss.

Yes, The Sirius Black was scared of Hermione's reaction.

Sirius knew that he messed up any chance he had with her. She was probably scared of him now. Probably thought of him as a pervert of some sort. Maybe this little stunt would give her another reason to leave and not talk to him.

"Winky." called Sirius once he was in the kitchen.

Suddenly a skinny elf appeared in front of Sirius with a pop.

"Good Morning Master Black. What could Winky do for Master?" asked Winky in her squeaky voice.

"A good breakfast will do Winky." said Sirius softly.

"Where shall Winky set the breakfast Master?" asked Winky.

"My bedroom" answered Sirius.

"Can I come in?" asked Sirius as he knocked on the door of his bedroom.

Nobody answered. He knocked again, still no answer. Sirius stood outside of his own bedroom for five more minutes until he finally pushed open the door.

Everything was in order, his bed was made, his room smelled fresh, but one thing was missing. Hermione was no were to be found.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" asked a familiar voice, as they entered her office.

Richard Smith, her boss at St Mungo's, looked very worried for her. Hermione just nodded and smiled.

"Just a fight with Ron, Richard. Nothing out of the normal." answered Hermione, a hint of bitterness viable in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Richard, still glancing at Hermione worriedly.

"I am not sure if I ready to tell you yet. But I will once I am ready." answered Hermione in a timid voice.

"I will be at my office if you need me. I am always here 'Mione. Remember I am not just your boss, but also your friend." said Richard, as he gave her a comforting smile and walked out of her office.

"Thanks." said Hermione as she heard the door click.

Hermione slowly drank the rest of her coffee, pondering on starting her work.

Ten minutes later...

After taking her time drinking coffee, Hermione made her way down to Richard's office. She really needed to talk, and Richard was the only person who won't take sides, and just listen.

"Sorry Richard, but I just had to talk to you." said Hermione as soon as she walked in.

Richard was sitting on his chair doing a report.

"Start." he said not even looking up. He knew she would come, she just needed time to adjust her words.

"Ron and I broke up last night." blurted out Hermione.

Richard looked up and saw tears fighting to come out of Hermione's eyes. "Oh Honey" cried Richard, as he rushed over to her and captured her in a bone crushing hug, and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

"And then to top it all off, I somehow woke up in Sirius' bed! Can you believe that? I wake up in Harry's godfather's BED!" exclaimed Hermione.

Richard gasped, and put his hand in front of Hermione's mouth and pointed towards his door.

Hermione turned around and found a furious Ronald Weasley staring back at her, almost on the verge of tears. Ron have her a meaningful glare, and turned around and slammed the door, knocking down a picture of Richard and his new boyfriend.

Hi to everyone: I loved how Tara has corrected this chapter. It is more interesting, isn't it? Well, I hope you have enjoyed it. I want to know what you think about it. Kisses, Emeraude.

Ps: Thanks again Tara:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I will kill you!" shouted a deranged Ronald Weasley in the middle of Sirius Black's office, looking absolutely murderous.

"I could say the same! How could you hurt her like that?!?" yelled Sirius with the same temper. Both mad because Ron apparated to his office and started yelling, and due to Hermione's condition.

"She is MY girlfriend, not yours." roared Ron with rage.

"News flash buddy! SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" growled Sirius.

"You are in for a rude awakening Black! Hermione is a whore! She fucked her boss, and now she fucked you. Watch, she will up and leave you just like she did to me. You watch." challenged Ron.

"Get the fuck out of my office, before I throw you out! NOW" roared Sirius, as his eyes started to blaze.

Hermione appeared to Sirius' office, just in time to see Ron's fist crash with Sirius' neck.

"Sirius!" cried Hermione.

Before Sirius had a chance to beat the shit out of Ron, Hermione stepped in front of him and smacked Ron hard across the face, and grabbed a hold of Sirius' hand and appeared them out of his office.

"Are you ok?" asked a worried Richard, as he looked down at Sirius.

Sirius looked up, and saw Hermione's boss, looking down at him. Sirius sat up straight.

"Yeah, I am fine." he paused. "but where is Hermione?" he asked bewildered.

"In the lab working on her new potion, and…" Richard said; "She wanted me to give you this." finished Richard.

Richard thrust an envelope into Sirius' hand.

Sirius hesitantly opened the enveloped and saw Hermione's note.

She has grabbed;

_Sirius, _

_Thanks for everything. I am so sorry about what happened today. Ron was a complete idiot. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione._

Sirius waited inside of Richard's office hoping to see Hermione, but she never came, he was beginning to miss her terribly. He then left Richard's room in hope of finding her, he even went as far as checking the Potion's Lab, but she was missing.

Since that day, it has almost been week since he seen Hermione, but to him it was like a century.

Sirius hated not knowing where Hermione was. The last he heard about her was in the Daily Prophet, where they wrote a very misleading article about the break-up between Ron and Hermione, making Ron look like a victim and Hermione a whore.

Sirius bolted up, he had a plan! And he preyed to Merlin that it works.

"I don't know how you can live in that crappy apartment in Knockturn Alley, having that beautiful apartment waiting for you." said Richard sipping his tea.

Richard Smith was sitting in front of Hermione in a 5 star muggle restaurant. They were having lunch, and discussing the present Hermione received.

"What would people say if I accepted his present? How does that make me look? How does that make him look?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"It shows that he is interested in you. A bookworm like you could surely figure that out." said Richard sarcastically.

"But I am not interested in him!" claimed Hermione.

"Yes you are. Hermione, I know you, like you know a book. Trust me when I say this, YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HIM, hell you might even be in love with him. I mean come on! I see you smile like you won a million galleons every time you see those flowers he keeps sending you. Your face lights up every time someone mentions him." explained Richard.

"The flowers are beautiful, it has nothing to do with him." she said angrily, glaring at Richard. "And he is Harry's godfather, let's not forget that." added Hermione.

"And?" asked Richard, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I won't accept anything from him" said Hermione stubbornly.

"So why did you accept the kiss he gave you? You should have said something." Richard said.

"I shouldn't have felt anything." answered Hermione slowly, glaring at her lunch.

"But you did. And you know you fancy him." said Richard.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know Richard, I need time for myself." said Hermione.

"Sure you do." finished Richard, as he smiled.

Ten days after.

Hermione has arrived in her lab, and saw that Sirius had been waiting for her. She looked horrid. She lost indecent amount of weight, she was paler than before, and her hair was wild as ever.

"Hi." Sirius spoke softly.

His husky voice was music to her ears. _'Damn why does he look so sexy in that suit?' _thought Hermione.

"Hi." said Hermione looking at anywhere but him.

Silence. Probably the longest silence they ever had.

"Why you…" started Sirius.

"I am working Sirius" cut off Hermione

"No you are not. You are on vacation." said Sirius smirking.

"So I can do whatever I want. And you should go. Goodbye." said Hermione as she began to walk off.

"I missed you" His voice was husky; she couldn't help but stare into his grey orbs. "I don't know what I've done to offend you, but I apologize." added Sirius.

"I gave you back your key for a reason Sirius. I don't want your pity." cried Hermione.

"It's not a matter of pity." He said, a little angry. "I wanted to make sure you are were fine, well you know… because I lo.." but Sirius didn't finish.

And then, she understands.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione.

"You were going to marry Ron." answered Sirius.

"And you knew I was making a mistake, and you still said nothing." argued Hermione.

¨I didn't know that Hermione. I love you, I really do." said Sirius.

"I need time, Sirius." with that Hermione walked off.

Sirius saw her face, full of confusion and he felt that he has lost her, again.

000000000000

"Sirius, nice to see you." greeted Richard. "Looking for 'Mione?" asked Richard.

"Not exactly." answered Sirius. "I need your help."

"Are you okay? What do you need?" asked Richard.

"I am fine, but I do need your help." said Sirius.

"Sure with what?" asked Richard.

Both sat facing in each other in Richard's office, and began their long chat.

000000000000

If you want Sirius Black lusting after you, let me a review!

Kisses, emeraude.lefey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_The island of Corsica is located west of Italy and south of France and covers about 8700 km2. Corsicas population is approx. 260000 people, about the half of them living in the two bigger towns, Bastia, Ajaccio and Calvi. The official language on Corsica is French, however, many people speak Corsu, which is a language of Latin origin and closely resembles Italian._

_Corsica has the highest mountains and the most rivers of all Mediterranean islands, with Monte Cintu being its highest peak at 2710 meters. Its climate varies from Mediterranean at sea level to alpine in higher regions._

Hermione Granger saw the island from the plane. She loved how the blue sea glistened beneath her.

"It's the first Magical Health conference. You don't know how lucky you are. Only the top healers are chosen." claimed Richard.

"Thanks." said Hermione as she blushed. "I think Charles is getting up." Hermione added looking at Charles, Richard's boyfriend.

Sirius smiled once he saw both Hermione and Richard check their bags in. Alls was going well.

"Are we staying here?" asked Hermione, in awe of the suite she was staying at.

"Yep." answered Richard adjusting to his suite next door.

"I will go and take a swim." said Hermione, exiting her suite in a bikini.

Sirius has been walking behind Hermione for two hours when the girl decided to stop and swim. He was just happy to see her, and more than happy to see her little bikini.

Hermione swan and kept swimming for a while. She had no problem with the waves and moved quickly in the sea. Sirius looked her. She was not wearing her typically sad smile, or common sadness since she and Ron split up.

He was so concentrated looking the sea that he didn't notice how Hermione went out of the sea and walked in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione looking perplexed.

Sirius saw Hermione sat next to him and felt how his heart jumped.

"Business" He answered.

"Like giving money to the Healers association to make the conference?" asked Hermione knowingly.

He looked at her surprised. How did she know that?

"I am not idiot, Sirius. But I have to say that you are quite smart, I would not discovered you unless Richard" answered Hermione.

"He told you?" He asked surprised.

"No, he just was talking to Charles about how romantic was your idea of the conference" added Hermione

"Do you think is romantic?" asked Sirius, very eager of the answer.

"Yes" She answered.

"Would you be my partner at the ball?" asked Sirius.

Author's note: Hi to everyone! I am a little disappointed for the few reviews you let me. I am seriously thinking in not continue this story anymore. Please, let me know what you think!

Kisses, Emeraude.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: One solid proof that I don't own Harry Potter and co.: Sirius wouldn't be dead and Ron wouldn't be so childish.

Chapter 6

¨He asked to be his partner at the ball? ¨ Richard asked excited, as if Sirius had asked him to be his partner.

¨And you said no? ¨ Charles asked at the same time.

¨You are stupid¨ both of them said at the same time.

¨I am not secure of him¨

¨I wouldn't be secure to not kiss him¨

¨Me too¨ Hermione replied¨ because that, I won't go¨

¨I am sure that Sirius wouldn't be angry if you kiss him¨

00000000000

¨ Another glass, Sir? ¨ A waitress asked to Sirius, with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

¨Please...¨ He said with his husky voice.¨ Fill it¨

¨I am sorry¨

Hermione was behind him, and hated to see how he was drinking the glass and his watery eyes looked tired.

¨It is my entire fault... You don't feel anything for me, I was stupid to persist ¨

¨That is not true... I feel something, just ... Sirius, I did not end well with Ron and I am afraid of men... I mean, you confused me a lot kissing me that morning in Grimmauld¨

¨I can not stand women crying...sorry¨ He smiled and Hermione made a smirk too.

¨And you still confusing me... ¨

¨What I can do to not confuse you anymore?¨

Hermione did not answer. She just looks at him and nuzzled against his throat and he held her tightly. She fit into his arms perfectly.

Sirius kissed the top of her head, and continues kissing her forehead, but she decided to move a little and the kiss ends in her lips. He never would have believed she would have such a filthy mouth, but he didn't complain.

"Mmm … you smell nice, Hermione. Citrus and Channel and that warm woman smell, I love it" He moaned. Hermione look at him and smirked. She kissed him hardly, without doubts. They just stopped when they needed to breath.

His eyes were dark and they looked her with love. Hermione feel something warm inside her. She needed him, right now.

"Merlin, honey, we have to stop. You're just confused and I'm horny as all hell. You'll be humiliated when you wake up and realize what happened and you'll probably hate me for taking advantage of you."

She smiled and kisses him.

"You will hate for taking advantage of you" she said in husky voice, "you are drunk, not me... And I know I won't regret"

He kissed her as she hugged him with her legs around his waist. With a last kiss, they disappeared.

000000000000

They woke up in a huge bed, with silky sheets. Hermione turned around and saw her bed partner; he looked like a god when he sleeps.

"Do you regret?" he asked. Hermione kissed his lips and said:

"Never"

Hermione bit her lip as she moved slightly, Sirius's cock was nestled against her pussy and it was difficult to concentrate, he was very well endowed it and she was slightly crampy from their vigorous activities.

"As much as I would love to realize your wish, I need a bath." She pushed off his chest and walked to the bathroom, a little shamed with her nakedness.

"You look beautiful like this" he said in husky voice. He has wakened up and was hugging her.

She started to kiss him but they stopped when they needed air. His kisses were hard, warm and a little dangerous; she loved how his lips tasted.

"Let's go back to bed" he moaned. Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

He growled in her ear. Sirius gripped her thigh and brought her leg back over his hip. Hermione moaned loudly as the time that Sirius was whispering "Would you marry me?" in her ear.

Hi to everyone! How are you? I loved writing this chapter... Did you like it? It's the first Lemmon that I write, so please let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter is going to be the last for this part, not the end of the story. Kisses, and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I do not own Harry Potter.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter 7: The End

Hermione looked up and saw Sirius smile. He was nervous as he looked at her, holding in her hands his key to Heaven, or to Hell.

"Sirius, I don't think we should rush..." she said softly.

"I love you."

Hermione could not answer. She looked at him, serious and confused. She was looking at him, but she could not see him. All was black, and quickly turned into grey.

She saw herself having a hot argument with Ron. He was shouting.

"You are a whore, you shagged all of St. Mungo's in order to have that promotion... Ginny is more clever than you and is still in guard."

"She's stupid and only wants to catch someone who can pay her doubts!"

"Don't talk about my little sister like that or I will..."

"Don't talk to _me_ like that! Never again! She is the real whore, but you can't see that because of your lovely mother!"

"Do you know what? I will never get married to you! My mother was right! I deserve better than a Mudblood!"

And then, she came to present. Sirius was with her, in the huge bed. She could see the sea from her window and the place smelled of love and flowers.

"I can't, Sirius... I love you so much... but I can't..."

She made a move with her wand and was dressed in a second. Sirius was looking at her, his smile had disappeared.

"He was right... you can't stand happiness, you just have to destroy it!" he shouted furiously, "You made love to me, kissed me and told me that you loved me... and you don´t want to marry me?"

"You don´t know anything about me! Do you really think that after a shag, I was going to marry you? Sirius, we don't know each other, it's crazy!"

"You would have accepted if you loved me!"

"I love you, but I am not okay to marry!"

"Stop feeling pity for yourself!"

"I could have told you that when you were closed in Grimmauld! And I did not! I accepted that you needed time to think and now, you can't give me that time!"

"You told me that you would never regret about..."

"About shagging you? No, I don't regret that. I just need time, with or without you agreeing with me!"

She walked to the door but stopped when Sirius said, "If you open that door, I will never forgive you..."

"Bye, Sirius."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Author's note: Did you like it? It is not the end of the fic. It ´s a "season's" end. I will continue writing this fic in a few weeks. I love reviews!


	8. Second Part

Second Part

Chapter one: Eleven years later.

Sirius Black was well known in the Wizard World. He was good looking, intelligent and rich. Bloody rich.

He was smiling when he finished his work in his office. He was tired and hoped to enjoy a lovely weekend with one of his lovers. Blondes, gingers but never brunettes. He hated brunettes since Hermione had broken his heart.

He appeared in his huge cottage near the sea. He refused to keep living in Grimmauld Place and he bought a wonderful house near the beach. He liked it very much, but sometimes it looked a little solitaire and boring... A lot of space, just for him.

Harry was married, and had two boys. The elder named after his father and the second called Remus. He had been disgusted with Sirius for a long time; precisely since he heard that Hermione left them because of his godfather. Sirius never wanted to talk about her, and everybody thought the worst. When he tried to explain himself to Remus, his old friend, he just slammed his door and stopped talking to him since then.

His room was painted in grey and black. It looked too depressive, but he didn´t care. When he arrived from Corsica, he just wanted to forget Hermione, so he bought the cottage and moved away from Grimmauld Place.

He has never returned to Corsica and has not donated money to St. Mungo's.

He filled a glass with wine and drank it like water. He missed her; deeply he knew that it was half his fault but he was still damned by her.

00 0000

Hermione Granger kissed her eleven year old child and closed the door. Her husband was waiting for her in the corridor, looking at her with a loving smile. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You look lovely in this gown" he said, "I will miss you..."

"It's just a weekend... And we'll be fine. I don't think that the baby is going to be born on Sunday."

"Yes, but I don´t want to leave you."

"You know that I can't apparate, and I don't fly very well."

"You don't fly," he smiled, "Promise that you will rest and miss me... take care of the baby and my little demon."

"He is not so terrible."

"He is, just as bright as you..." he kissed her, "I love you, and I love my sons."

"We love you too..." she kissed him back "I will go with Orion to Diagon Alley tomorrow..."

"I am pretty sure that he will go to Ravenclaw..."

000 0 00 0 0 00 0 0 0 00 0

Orion Lecter really enjoyed walking beside his mother through Diagon Alley. He was excited, and happy.

"Can we go to the Quiddich store?" He asked, looking at his mother with puppy-dog eyes.

"No, we must go to Gringrotts and then to the book store."

"But you used to spend hours there," he said to his mother who smiled "Please?"

"First Gringrotts, and then I could get yours book while you go to the Quiddich store."

Her son smiled openly and hugged her. Hermione thought that he looked exactly like his father.

"Dad told me that there are dragons in Gringrotts" her son said. Hermione nodded and answered:

"Yes, but dragons are just for the oldest chambers. And take that idea away from your mind; we will not go to see dragons..."

"But they're safe," he said. Hermione laughed. "Hagrid told me that."

"Safe? They are dangerous and you won't go near them... Really, I don't think that Hagrid is a good influence on you."

"They just eat you if you disturb them, or if they are really hungry."

"I don't doubt that." Hermione said, remembering Harry's experience. "Here we are," she said, walking into the Leakey Cauldron.

"Why don't muggles see it?" he asked.

"Because it ´s hidden from them... Muggles would be afraid if they realized that magic is real"

"But it is not loyal to them... I mean, wizards and muggles can live together, why are we hiding from them? They can't hurt us"

"It's complicated... You will understand it when you study History."

The alley appeared in front of them, full of people and shops. They walked through the crowd and arrived at Gringrotts.

"Miss Granger" a goblin said. Hermione smiled at him. "We were not expecting you... it has been a long time."

"Good morning, I wish to enter my vault" she said to the creature.

"Do you have your key?"

"As always" she answered.

"Your wand, please?" the goblin asked.

"Here it is" she said. The creature looked it and nodded.

"Right this way, please."

They traveled quickly by the cart and stopped in front of a chamber.

"Your chamber, Madame."

Orion looked at his mother. She opened it and there was a big chamber full of galleons and sickles.

After a few minutes, leaving with some money, they started to come back. The cart was running quickly, and Orion was not paying attention to hold onto the cart. He fell as Hermione screamed his name.


	9. Season 2 chapter 1

Chapter two: Meeting Sirius Black

Orion fell but he never hit with the ground. He fell in a cart that was passing by.

He hit his head on the wooden edge of the cart, and lost consciousness.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Orion... please, wake up honey!" Hermione said desperately. Her son was alive, thank God.

"We are so sorry Madame" a goblin said. " We have called a Healer, he's on his way"

"Mum?" the tiny voice of Orion Lecter asked.

"Thank God you're okay!" Hermione said as she hugged her son.

"Where is the man who saved him?" Hermione asked the goblin.

"He is talking to the goblin senior... He took your son up here and has been locked in the office for a hour"

"I'll wait for him... I need to thank him."

"I can tell him that you are here," he offered.

"Yes, please."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Mr. Black.." the goblin interrupted Sirius's appointment with the other goblin." Mrs. Lecter is waiting for you, to thank you for saving her child."

Sirius gulped and said, "Yes, sure... Griphook, we will continue this chat."

"Sure, Lord Black" the goblin said.

Sirius walked into a comfortable room. There was a fireplace and two sofas in front of it. A little table was between the sofas and near the huge window, where Hermione was looking toward London.

The child, who seemed unharmed, was running, jumping and laughing. He seemed happy to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him. She was smiling, but when their eyes met, her smile ran away. Sirius felt something in his chest, a warm feeling that suddenly, turned cold.

"It's a pity that I couldn't see the dragons, mum!" He was saying, "Could we adopt one, please?"

"Orion please shut up!" she said, looking into Sirius's eyes. "Thank you for saving my son."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Sirius nodded, without knowing what to say. Hermione took her son's hand in hers and said, " I... I have to go, Sirius. Thanks again."

Sirius opened his mouth as he looked at the kid. He had black hair and grey eyes. His face, au contraire, was a mix... He looked like Hermione.

"Please, wait... I was surprised to know that you were in the kingdom."

"We just returned."

"And what´s your name?" Sirius asked the kid, who was analyzing everything in silence. However, when Sirius asked he answered without letting his mother to talk, "Orion Lecter."

"Orion?" Sirius asked. Hermione squeezed her son's hand and tried to take a step to the door, but Sirius moved, putting himself between them and the door.

"Orion Lecter," Hermione replied "As you can see, things have changed."

"That is notorious" he said, looking at her enormous stomach.

"I will have a sister," Orion said. Sirius looked down at him and smiled.

"I thought that you didn't want to have kids."

"I remember that nobody asked me." she answered.

Orion sat in the armchair, giving the adults some space. Sirius and his mom looked angry.

"I remember that you didn't mind closing the door of our room and leave... carrying my...?"

He couldn't finish. Hermione slapped him and shouted, "He is not yours, don't you dare presume..."

"Presume what? The obvious?" Sirius replied "His name is like his father's, he has my eyes and..."

"He is like his father, Black... Don't try to steal other people's children to fill that blank in your life... I had him after Corsica; eleven months after that, when I met Cesar."

Sirius closed his mouth and relaxed a bit... but looked sad. Hermione felt guilty and hated to admit that she was being a bitch.

"I am sorry... I jumped to conclusions so quickly..."

"It´s alright" she said, wanting to get away from him. "We have some shopping to do... If you'll allow us..."

"Sure...sorry," he murmured, looking guilty. He had never imagined his next meeting with Hermione to be like that.

But he has also never imagined that she had continued with her life... Having everything that he wanted but he hadn't.


	10. Season 2 chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta xhollowxliesx for beating this chapter. I will send you the next chapters (if you still want to be my beta) next week. I hope you all are still taken with the story; because I love this sorry and I wanna finish it soon. Reviews are really welcome; I am pretty interested in your opinions.

000000000000

Chapter 3

Orion was quiet. Hermione was angry and Sirius, was sad.

He'd followed them into the book shop, where Hermione seemed to relax a little. She was asking for Hogwart´s books as Sirius was watching her.

She walked a few steps away, and Orion stayed in the same place, looking at the dragon books. Sirius walked toward him and said, " I used to like dragons when I was a child."

The boy turned back and looked him.

"Did you?"

"Yes... My father used to take me to the magical zoo in Romania when we were on holiday. Dragons there were huge and free... They're interesting."

"I've never been there... Have you known my mom for a long time?"

Sirius blinked at the sudden change of subject and had to smile at his son's wide-eyed expression.

"Yes, we used to be friends..."

The boy remained in silence, apparently not believing what he was saying.

"I used to have friends in Monaco" he said quietly " I miss them; but they were muggles and mum said that I have to attend classes at Hogwarts, not at Beaubaxton."

"Have you lived there for a long time?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Since I can remember. Granny lives there."

"Do you miss her?"

"A lot." He answered. " Did you attended Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I was in Gryffindor."

"Like mom," Orion answered happy, looking like a child.

"Yes, like your mother." He answered. He saw that Hermione had the books, and he didn't want to have another fight with her. "Could you give me your address? I want to apologize to your mummy..."

"Lecter Manor... It's near London; Portobello Road."

Sirius nodded.

"I have to go... be good."

"Bye Sirius" Orion said.

"Who were you talking to?" Hermione asked, carrying the bags. Orion took them and said, "Nobody, I was looking at those books... Let´s go home. I am tired."

Hermione nodded surprised, and too tired to continue asking.


End file.
